


Spring

by SleepingDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humanstuck, Spring, for the polyswap minific, playing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: Even with exams coming up, there's no reason to be inside on the first nice day of spring!





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



Vocab terms and diagrams swam on the flashcards. Feferi sighed and pushed up her glasses, rubbing her eyes. Only one more exam, and then she was done. Students walked by the window in shorts and t-shirts, enjoying the beautiful spring day. First day to get above 50 degrees in three months. And Feferi was trapped inside the campus library, studying for her marine biology exam. At least she could enjoy the sunshine from the window if she had to be inside.  


Wait a minute. Why did she have to be inside in the first place? There were picnic tables outside the library, and the wifi was throughout campus, including outside. No reason she can’t study outside, right? Smiling, she tucked her flashcards into her folder, unplugged her laptop and headed outside.  


Even with all the students milling around, there were still a few tables open, including one near a tree with little leaves starting to emerge. Perfect. Setting down her stuff, Feferi just took a minute to enjoy it. She hadn’t really been outside in other than to walk to class for weeks. But finally it was warm enough to actually do something! But she still had to study. So she settled down in the sunshine and started reading.  


It wasn’t long before the tree started tempting her. A few sturdy branches started relatively low on the trunk. It would be so easy to just pull herself up, and it had been ages since she’d climbed a tree. And wasn’t a nice spring day perfect for climbing? Giving into the temptation, she pulled herself into the tree. Sitting on the lowest branch, she was only about five feet off the ground. She could go higher. She grabbed the next branch and  


“Fef? What the hell are you doing?”  


She looked down and saw her best friend, Eridan, staring confusedly up at her. “Climbing, duh.”  


“Clearly, but why?”  


“It’s fun! C’mon, you should try.”  


“That’s probably not a good idea.” He paused. “Are you even allowed to be up there in the first place?”  


Feferi shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”  


Eridan looked unconvinced. “Fine. But I’m not going up there. Besides, it looks like it’s going to rain soon.”  


“Rain? But it’s so nice.” Feferi said. There were other students laying in the sunshine earlier! Almost as soon as she had spoken, it began to rain. Relatively sheltered in the tree, Feferi was mostly dry. Eridan, on the other hand, had no such protection. “Carp! My stuff!” Feferi quickly scrambled out of the tree. Luckily her laptop was already in her bag, but the same couldn’t be said for her notes. Eridan grabbed her notebook and flashcards, shoving them in the bag before handing them to Feferi. The rain just kept coming down.  


“C’mon.” She grabbed Eridan’s hand and started pulling him through the rain back to the closest building. He ran behind her, trying not to trip. Once under the safety of the library awning, they stood sopping wet and panting. Eridan’s hair had been ruined, the purple streak now plastered to his forehead and Feferi couldn’t help but giggle.  


“It’s not funny!”  


“It is a little,” Feferi teased. “But so much for the nice spring day.” The pathways were already beginning to fill with puddles.  


“There’s always tomorrow.”  


“Yeah. And I’ll get to try out my new rain boots.”  


Eridan shot her a look. “Are you really thinking of playing in puddles like an eight year old?”  


“So?” Feferi challenged. “It’s fun. And it’s not like I haven’t spent enough time being an adult already. I was studying all day.”  


“Really? Because you were in a tree earlier.”  


“I was taking a break. And I think I’ll take another.”  


“Huh?”  


She dropped her bag in a dry spot under the awning before dashing out into the rain, straight to one of the biggest puddles. Laughing, she jumped right in, splashing and stomping around.  


Spring could be unpredictable and wet, but at least she wasn’t stuck inside!


End file.
